onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Gameplay:Cotton Candy
Gameplay | Cotton Candy Cotton Candy feature has been added with the new 2.2 game version. With this ingame item you can raise your character's max possible amount for a given stat. You may only apply 100 Cotton Candy upgrades maximum, to any given stat, and 200 Cotton Candy upgrades overall. Types There are 4 types of Cotton Candy: * Cotton Candy HP Power Up - Raises HP by 5 points. * Cotton Candy ATK Power Up - Raises ATK by 2 points. * Cotton Candy RCV Power Up - Raises RCV by 1 point. * Cotton Candy ALL Power Up - Raises HP by 5, ATK by 2 and RCV by 1. Farming Cotton Candies You can find Cotton Candy as a rare drop on Twin Cape and every island afterwards. When it drops, it does so in a gold chest (unlike the usual wooden one which contains Cola). Cotton Candy is also occasionally available during certain limited-time special events (in particular, recurring Restaurant Le Crap and Chopper and the Cotton Candy Paradise). Rankings usually give CC rewards. It is a common drop at Coliseum too. FAQ Q: Is there a cap of how much Cotton Candy / stat boosts can a character have? A: A character can have up to 200 total cotton candy applied to a character. Each stat is capped at 100, so a maxed CC character can have for example +100ATK and +100HP or +50ATK, +50HP and +100RCV, etc.. Q: Whom should I feed CC to? A: Read the new players guide for details but in short: RCV goes to Eneru, and HP and ATK to captains that double ATK and HP like Zoro . Q: If I feed a character with a stat boost to another character, is the stat boost lost? A: Nope, the new character which receive all the stat boosts (from Cotton Candies and other sources) that the old one had. This is a common strategy to save space as well as reduce costs. It's far cheaper to feed CC to an evolver than your level 90 unit. Read the said guide, we discuss it there in detail. Q: Can I remove/replace CC in a character? A: Sadly, no. Once it is fed, it will stay forever, and cannot be removed/overwritten. (So if your character has +1 RCV, +99 ATK, and +100 HP, there is no way to replace that +1 RCV with +1 ATK, you are stuck with it). Q: I hear there is a trick related to reducing beli costs / saving box space while feeding CC to a character? How does it work? A: Short versions: feed multiple CC to an evolver, then feed the evolver to a high-level (usually, MAXed) character. This way you only pay the beli cost of feeding one evolver instead of x candy. You also get to save box space by putting all that candy in the evolver. Feeding CC to an evolver is usually cheaper than feeding CC to a MAX level character. You get the highest beli saving costs if you feed candy to a level 1 trash character, stop at +50, and then feed 4x +50 characters to your target strong character. You do lose some EXP though, but nothing that significant. As of version 9.1.0, you can no longer feed CC to evolvers and most boosters but you can still feed them to pigs. Picture version, courtesy of /u/one_treasure at reddit: Long version: *Cotton Candy transfer: Cotton candy is super expensive to add to a 90+ level unit. Add them to evolvers first, then add that evolver to the 90+ unit. This will be MUCH cheaper than just feeding cotton candy directly to the unit. Crazy I know! *Scenario 1: :*Unit A has no Cotton Candy :*Unit B has + 1 ATK Cotton Candy. :*Unit B is fed to unit A. :*Unit A will now have +1 ATK Cotton Candy. *Scenario 2: :*Unit A has +10 ATK and +10 HP :*Unit B has +10 ATK :*Unit B is added to unit A :*Unit A has +20 ATK and + 10 HP *Scenario 3: :*Unit A has no cotton candy :*Unit B has +1 ATK cotton candy :*Unit C has + 1 RCV cotton candy :*Unit C is fed to Unit B :*Unit B has +1 ATk and +1 RCV :*Unit B is fed to Unit A :*Unit A has +1 ATK and +1 RCV * To further clarify the cost issue, keep in mind that the cost of feeding any unit to a character equals the target character level x 100 beli. So if you have a MAX Level = 99 character, each unit you feed to him costs 9900 beli. Cotton candy is beli, so feeding such a unit a portion of 5 CC means spending 50,000 beli. But if you feed that CC to a trash unit, then feed said trash unit to the Level 99 character you pay just 9900. Well, feeding CC will cost you a bit too, but overall you can save a bunch of beli that way. It only matters if you are feeding things to high lv characters for whom CC EXP is no longer significant and if you want to save beli. *Cotton Candy Limits **Each unit can have a MAX of 200 total cotton candy. **Each type of cotton candy can have a MAX of 100. **So a unit can have +100 ATK and +100 HP. It can have +100 ATK, +50 HP and +50 RCV... but it can never go above 100 for any specific stat, and never go above 200 total for the unit. **As a result, save your RCV candies. There's generally no point to adding them to Mihawk who has no need for them. However, adding them to Marco the Phoenix Whitebeard 1st Div. Commander, Emporio Ivankov Revolutionary Army, Mansherry, or Corazon Donquixote Pirates make a ton of sense as they heal more with each RCV value. Usually, people MAX out Eneru, Lightning Incarnate 200,000,000 Volt Amaru with +100 RCV and never regret the decision due to his Post Turn Heal. Still confused? Okay, here is the complete dummies guide to getting the most out of the Cotton Candy for your Beli. So you've just finished grinding runs on Restaurant Le Crap and now your box is over limit with Cotton Candy. You're about ready to use all of them on your favorite character but realize it'll cost a bajillion-zillion beli. Before you give up, there is hope on the horizon, for you see you can give all that Cotton Candy to your favorite character at a fraction of the cost. no way must be a scam you say, but wait it's not a scam and on top of that it's super easy. STEP ONE First see how many berries it would cost to put 1x Cotton Candy on a character. As we can see from the example here it'll cost us 10,900 Beli just to add ONE Cotton Candy to our favorite character, and if we wanted to add more than one it would cost us a whopping 54,500 Beli! So with that in mind we move on to... STEP TWO Now we find some little evolver character we don't care about and give all the Cotton Candy to them. HA HA funny joke you say, but it's no joke, here we have a little Sea Pony and we're gonna give him all our ATK Cotton Candy, this time it'll only cost us 4,400 Beli, WHAT A DISCOUNT! Now that this little pony has an abnormally high ATK we will move on to STEP THREE Now comes the fun part, so if you've made it this far and think you've just wasted Cotton Candy on some useless character, you're about to become a believer. We go back to our Blackbeard here and put our little Sea Pony in his level up slot, what's this? it'll only cost us 13,900 Beli to Level up Blackbeard with this pony? and that pony has MORE THAN ONE Cotton Candy on him! Well now isn't this a smart idea. As long as the amount of Cotton Candy you're trying to add doesn't exceed the 100 Cotton Candy per type limit AND the 200 Total Cotton Candy Limit, you're good to go, here we see a Blackbeard that could have 19 (all i have at the time) Cotton Candy applied at once. STEP FOUR Basking in the Glory. So you've added a bunch of Cotton Candy to your favorite character and still have Beli left over for important things, now all you have to do is wait for the next Restaurant Le Crap and repeat the process *To maximize return, it's important to plan what characters you want to give Cotton Candy to, and how much you want to give them. For example, I'll keep feeding my Sea Pony all the RCV Cotton Candy I get until it is holding 100 Total RCV Cotton Candy. Then I'm going to feed it to an Enel to help his post attack healing numbers. I'm going to keep the types of Cotton Candy Separate so I can pick and choose who I give them to. *One of the best reasons for giving most all of one type of cotton candy to a "holder" character is that instead of each cotton candy taking up a spot in your box you now only have as many as holder characters, if you've separated the types among your holder character you will only need 3 (4 if you are lucky enough to have dropped the ALL TYPE Cotton Candy) spots in your box for all your CC. Category:Gameplay